


The Real Reason

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), soriku
Genre: Don't Judge Me, First step into KH writing, M/M, Songfic, Wrote in like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: (First: Disclaimer - this is a songfic. Song used is Randy Orton's entrance theme 'Voices' - The Acoustic Version by the WWE and Jim Johnson feat. Rev Theory. Does not belong to me. Nor does Riku or Sora or Kairi.)Everyone thinks they know the reason why Riku went rogue initially. There is something he's kept closer to his heart than anything else. While he's tells the truth as to why he's done what he did - it's only a half-truth.May or may not be a part two to come. Let's see how the feedback goes shall we?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Songfic Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Real Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661618) by WWE/Jim Johnson feat Rev Theory. 



He knew better than to let his jealousy get the better of him.

But as he stood in the shadows, running a hand through his silver hair, he couldn’t help but to notice there was a comradery there between the two of them. A bond that he wished he could have – but only with _him_.

**I hear voices in my head** **  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

**  
**‘Take her out of the picture and he could be yours.’

‘All _yours.’_ ’

A slow grin spread across his features. He knew just what he wanted – no _needed –_ to do. Turning sharply on his heel, he left the pair on the beach.

**I have a voice that is my savior** **  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate**

**  
I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste the blood that's drying  
I feel the tension rising  
I hear voices in my head**

**They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, They talk to me..  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you**

The next several months were nothing but hell on Sora. Riku had vanished – furious and determined to walk the road of darkness. Kairi was taken by an unknown adversary.

 _Riku…_ Sora looked down at his hands as he sat in the darkened diner. Sadness filled his heart beyond measure. The last time him and Riku were face to face Riku spouted some nonsense about Kairi meaning more to Sora when that was far from the truth.

Riku meant more to him than anyone – granted no one knew that little bit yet. Sora grunted, slamming a fist down on the table.

 _Riku…I will get you back…_ In his heart, he heard Riku’s voice calling.

**I see darkness falling** **  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen**

Sora knew, as him he walked with a determined stride out of the diner, that the darkness in Riku’s heart would be wiped away if he could just reach him. Little did he know, the darkness was thicker than even Riku knew.

Riku sat before the machine. _7 hearts… just need one more and then…._ He looked over his shoulder at girl on the floor. It wouldn’t be long now before her savior would come running.

‘He will be yours before you know it.’

**I hear voices in my head** **  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, They talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me,  
They talk to me!**


End file.
